Himeko Seelen
Himeko Seelen is a fictional character, created and roleplayed by The Digital War's admin Unreturned. She is leader of The Lune faction, and her Digital partner is Candlemon . Appearance Himeko as long, dark blonde hair and red eyes. She often wears her digital shard of Light around her neck on a silver chain. Personality Himeko is a little shy and doesn't like to talk to people she doesn't know. She models for magazines and many people have tried to befriend her for her fame. This has made her cautious about warming up to new people. Himeko doesn't like the fame too much and models under a different name. After people get to know Himeko, they'll see the happy and fun side of her. If she is embarrassed, she will often look the other way, hiding her face from the person. However, if she feels comfortable with whomever she's with, she is actually quite a kind and warm person. Himeko does try her best to make friends. If she likes someone, she is very shy and rather sweet to them. Himeko has a little bit of trouble expressing her true feelings and is what Demimermon refers to as "people constipated". She's a little bit socially awkward. More often then not, she'll express her worry for something by scolding them. She's getting really a lot better at getting along with people now! History Himeko considers herself Austrian. She was born in Austria but moved to Japan at the age of 12. Her father is Austrian and her mother is Japanese. She resents the fact that her father's job made them move to Japan. When she was young, her mother couldn't speak German, so Himeko had to learn Japanese to communicate with her. After moving back to Japan, Himeko's mother decided to leave Himeko's father for another man she met. The language barrier between her mother and father was too much for Himeko's mother to handle. Himeko holds this against both her parents. She sometimes speaks with bits of German thrown into her sentences. She met Demimeramon while walking around in Japan. She got lost in the city because she just moved to Japan and walked around aimlessly. A few girls cornered her because she was "looking at them wrong" and suddenly a small fireball swooped in and flew in front of their faces. They ran off and Himeko was left alone with the floating flames. The fire turned out to be Demimeramon, who was also coincidentally lost. He only swooped in to ask for directions back to the Digital world. Demimeramon was lost and scared and desperation made him go to humans. Himeko tried to hold him because it was starting to rain and she didn't want him to go out, but he thought she was going to hurt him and he burned her hands. Himeko told him that she didn't know the way back to the Digital world, but if he came home with her and stopped trying to burn her she would try to find a way back for him. He realized Himeko was only trying to help and went with her to her house. After searching the internet, Himeko found a way to go to the Digital world. She went there and was about to say goodbye to Demimeramon when suddenly a group of Floramon started attacking because they saw a fire and thought she was a threat. Demimeramon had grown rather attached to Himeko during his stay in the human world. In order to save her from their attacks, he digivolved into Candlemon and fought them off. When she thanked Candlemon and said she'd really miss his company, a shard appeared in front of her. It was the shard of Light. Candlemon de-digivolved back into Demimeramon and said that he wanted to go back with Himeko. So they went back to Earth. Himeko wore the shard tied around her wrist for a while but stopped after she discovered that her watch was different. The shard had changed it into a digivice. She now wears the shard around her neck like a necklace. She used to tuck it under her shirt but now she doesn't. After being at Lune for a while, she was chosen as a new leader for Lune by Joshua. Himeko was surprised and flattered that they would choose her, and tries her very best to be a good leader. Trivia * Himeko love foreign languages and can speak quite a few different ones * Secretly, she's craving for some TLC from people (tender loving care) although she doesn't show it on the outside * She sometimes thinks there is something wrong with her since she's been the only consistently single one out of her friend group and out of the leaders Category:Leaders Category:Lune Category:Light